Evil lurks within these games
by Diamondzcraft
Summary: Diamondz, and her newly made friend Aaron, are two of the people out of four hundred to have been picked for the next, Competition of Skill, Intelligence and Strength, a series of minigames put together. But something is there to ruin the games... Something evil.. Not even I know what it is... It seems like Evil lurks within these games.. Small amount of romance.
1. The Games Have Begun

**I hope this will be a big hit guys! There's gonna be lots of minigames these are the ones so far**

**Mob assault/arena **

**KOTL King of the Ladders**

**Survival games (that will probably be at the end**

**The Herobrine**

**The walls (if i even know what that is)**

**Water battle**

**Capture the flag**

**Trouble in Minevill**

**Super craft bros (maybe)**

**Theres gonna be lots more but i have terrible memory so I can't remember them all . But we will be starting off with Mob assault so everyone, ONE WITH THE FIC! P.S If you guys would like to see a minigame in here, feel free to suggest it! Oh and I know Notch's beard got shaved but he's gonna have a beard in this story so don't yell at me about, if you don't like his beard, then don't read the story OK? OK.**

* * *

"But we always do Survival gaaaames!" A bearded man with an old brown, dusty shirt whined.

"Well brother, what do you suggest we do then?" A slim figure with deep, soulless white eyes with a cyan colored shirt asked.

The two figures just sat there for a while, brain storming about what they should do, for the next _Competition of Skill, Intelligence, and Strength_. Each year, the gods of Minecraftia hosted a competition, as the name suggests, to test the skill, intelligence, and strength of thousands of Minecraftians, all over the world. The gods, still couldn't think of what to do for the competition this year, and if they could not think of anything, they would have to do same old Survival Games. The presence behind them, which the gods were unaware of, sudenlly thought up a brilliant idea.

"Aha!" a man with a black hat, blue eyes, a brown beard and a lab coat jolted up. The two gods jumped, and the one with the brown shirt fell off his chair.

"Dinnerbone?" the one with the brown shirt exclaimed.

The other god, with the cyan shirt narrowed his white eyes. "How did you get in here..?" he growled at the man known as 'Dinnerbone'.

"Now, now Herobrine no need to be feisty... He is a god too as you should know, so let him speak okay?" the brown shirted man tried to calm his brother Herobrine.

"Fine Notch you win.." he grumbled at the other man. Herobrine had not been fond of Dinnerbone, ever since he and his brother had met him. Herobrine had developed strong feelings towards a girl by the name of Marlie, around the time Dinnerbone had arrived, and being the sticky beek Dinnerbone was, knew that Herobrine has feelings for her.

_It's time_, Herobrine thought, beads of sweat running down his forehead. _I need to ask her now, and if it goes well, hopefully we can get together. _Herobrine took deep breathes, gripping the bouquet of black roses tightly. He ruffled his hair slightly, before striding off, to go ask Marlie out. As he approached the girl of his dreams, the man, he had only met a few days ago, swiftly brushed in front of him, now face to face with Marlie. _What is he..._ Herobrine thought. _Oh no, he can't be!_ He panicked, what was he going to do? Dinnerbone was about to ask her out! He ran forward to go in front of the Dinnerbone, but was immediately pushed backwards, sending him flying through the air, his back hitting the wall of the cafe where Marlie worked. She looked into his deep, blue eyes.

"So uh Marlie. Would you like to go out on a date this Saturday? Or... am I to cool for you?" he asked her in a deep voice.

"Y-you want to go-go-go out with m-m-me? S-sure I would l-l-love to!" she stammered blushing.

"Nice... Meet you Saturday night." and with that he walked away, Marlie still blushing. Herobrine just lay there on the ground, pain running through him, not only from being thrown at the wall, but from love, and sadness.

"So... Do you have an idea or not? Come on spit it out!" Herobrine snapped at Dinnerbone. If Herobrine had any eye color, they would be glowing red like fire right now.

"Well," Dinnerbone started. "If you two are sick of Survival Games, then why not use it in this idea of mine, this _magnificent_ idea of mine." Herobrine rolled his eyes, while Notch looked thoughtful. He slowly nodded, as a sign to let Dinnerbone continue. "Well, we could do some other game to test the skill, intelligence, and strength of these players, it would be a different game, but whats the fun in just changing that?" he said. Herobrine muttered something irresponsible under his breathe, earning a slap from his brother, before Dinnerbone continued. "And if it's a hard decision, why not use them all?" he added. Notch jolted up, whilst Herobrine just sat there, and for once, looking in thought after something Dinnerbone said. "What a splendid idea Dinnerbone!" Notch exclaimed "Where in Minecraftia did you get such an awesome idea?" he questioned enthusiastically. Dinnerbone shrugged. "It just seemed like a good idea at the time.." he answered blankly.

The gods planned about the competition, even Herobrine joined in, ignoring the fact he was with Dinnerbone.

"So there'll be eight arenas at the start, fifty players in each, which means there will be four hundred players, and the starting game will be Mob assault (or arena but we'll just call it mob assault)." Notch confirmed, rubbing his beard. The two others nodded their heads.

"So when should the games start?" Herobrine asked. "As soon as we finish pulling these names out of the jar." (Hunger Games much?) Notch said placing an over-sized jar on table they were planning at. Herobrine let out a deep sigh. "Well let's get this over with.." he grumbled.

* * *

As I was about to walk inside me house to gather my tools for the long journey in the mines ahead, a small, square piece of paper flew into my hands. As I bent down to read it, curiosity filled my mind. _Where would a piece of paper come from in the middle of nowhere?_ I thought. As I read what it said, I was shocked to find out what it was about.

_Dear Diamondzcraft of Minecraftia_

_Land: The Sky Territories_

_Travel Code: _

_Diamondzcraft, you and three hundred and ninety-nine other Minecraftians have been specially selected, to be apart of the next, **Competition of Skill, Intelligence, and Strength**. As you read this we are selecting more and more Minecraftians to be apart of this competition. You will want to train hard, for we are not just doing plain old Survival Games. There will be strong competitors, many will befriend you, others will betray you, and some... Will make you their Number one worst enemy. _

_Diamondzcraft we have only chosen ten Minecraftians to know this, but someone, or should we say **something**, will be in this competition, and it is made of pure evil, many lives will be lost here, not just because of self defense and survival, but also because of this... thing... You have been warned, start traing as soon as you finish reading this. We wish you much luck Diamondzcraft, and know, you will need it. May what ever lie ahead of you, lead to safety. _

_Yours sincerely- _

_Notch_

_Herobrine_

_Dinnerbone._

* * *

The words of the message echoed in my head. _Many lives will be lost here... Will make you their Number one enemy..._ W_e wish you much luck... May what ever lie ahead of you, lead to safety... _I had been chosen for the competition? Only talented, strong, Minecraftians got chosen! To think a girl like me would be chosen? Nothing made sense.. Why would they tell me, one of the ten people, about this great evil? _Start training as soon as you finish reading this... _The words echoed in my head. I stopped thinking about it, and started to rush into my house to get my sword, but a sudden dizziness stopped me.

I clutched my head, it felt heavy, but it felt light, what was going on? I saw particles appear around me, purple ones, like you see when you are near enderman. I stamped my foot to the ground. The dizziness stopped, the particles disappeared. As I put my hand to my forehead, I hear a loud scream from the mountains. I clapped my hands over my ears, and reached into my pocket for my optinfine glasses. I slowly put them on my eyes, still feeling strange from the dizziness. My vision became zoomed, I stared off into the mountains, and I could clearly see a boy, around my age clutching his head, and I had to admit, he was quite cute.

He had short, black hair, pointing off to one side, one of his bangs covering his eyes. He had a tall slim figure, a black shirt with a picture of two purple enderman eyes, long baggy denim jeans, black and red shoes, and he had a diamond helmet on, but it was still clear to see his hair.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy again, but it was different this time. Pain shot through my head, my glasses cracked, and slipped off my head, shattering into millions of small pieces. I grabbed the sides of my head, which I immediately regretted doing. The pain felt worse, and I could barely move my body. The pain was too much for me, I felt sick, like hurling up a big amount of slime balls. I screeched in pain as my head started to sting. A shining, silver light flowed out of my body. I was surrounded by the beautiful dazzling light. Even though my body felt weak, and in pain, I still looked off into the mountains, and I could see a light just like mine where the boy was, except that light was gold. Also off in the distance I saw a blue bubble, but I took no notice of it.

I saw an ender pearl swiftly glide towards me. It landed in front of my "bubble of light" thingy. I saw the golden bubble from the mountains disappear, and now it stood in front of me, with the boy in it. I was hoping he would smile at me and say "Hi! What's your name? It's a pleasure to meet you!" but I could tell he was feeling the same pain I was.

I suddenly coughed up some blood. I was still badly injured from my battle in the Nether. I looked into his green eyes before falling on to the ground, coughing up more blood onto the snow, turning it a scarlet color.

"Are you-" the boy started, before crying out in pain, in which I followed. As we both screamed, he fell to the ground and we both became engulfed by purple light. Our bubbles faded away, and the last thing I remember before passing out, was the boy falling to the ground next to me, and the purple light, getting sucked into our bodies.

* * *

(Did you really think I would end the chapter there? Well it would have been a good cliff hanger)

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, squinting so they could adjust to the sun light. Once my vision had cleared, I took a good look at my surroundings. I was inside a glass tube which was high off the ground with a roof made of obsidian. I was inside a dome, at least 200 blocks in length and width. The floor of the dome was made of stone slabs, glowstone, leaves, cobblestone, wooden planks and obsidian. The roof and the dome was made of bedrock, glowstone, and jungle leaves, while the sides were made of thick layers of leaves and smooth stone. There were many short, brightly decorated walls in the dome, with doors every ten to twenty blocks to go through, and in the middle of it all was an enchantment table, with a man who I couldn't make out standing there, as if daring someone to come and take his spot up there.

"**Hello everybody!" **boomed a loud, cheerful voice.

"**Welcome to the very first game, of the_ new_, edited, _Competition of Skill, Intelligence, and strength!_ This year, we have changed things around a little! Instead of normal, Survival Games, we will be doing a series of minigames! Now, before the games start we have chosen some people to make a poem about Minecraftia, firstly I welcome to the podium... Who ever wants to come up!" **after he spoke no one volunteered. **"Anyone?"** he asked "**Well I guess we have to let the games begin now then..."** he sighed. **"Oh but I have a song!"** he cheered. **"Minecraftia, oh Minecraftia-** Shut up!" a voice interrupted him. He grumbled. "Fiiine" he whined. "Oh but first a have a little dance!" as he was about to come out of, where ever he was, there was a loud SLAP and a man with a brown shirt and a beard fell through the roof of the dome, landing on his backside. It was Notch.

"Herobriiine! Why'd you do dat?!" he whined, his voice not as loud as loud as before. I guess he was using a microphone.

A deep voice sighed and a man with a cyan shirt, blue jeans, brown hair and pure white eyes flew down from the roof, Notch joining him. I could tell clearly, it was Herobrine.

"**Right..."** he growled into the microphone, a vein popping on his head. **"Since my brother here won't do the introduction **_**I**_** will.**

"**Welcome to the Fifth ever game of Mob Assault! Mob assault is a game where you will have a ten second preperation period,before the game starts. After that you will be equipped with an iron sword, a bow, and a full quiver of arrows. The game will be divided into "waves" in which a new one will appear after all, or most of the mobs have been killed. After each wave your quiver of arrows will be regenerated. _If_ you manage to stay alive you will get money at the end of each round, and you can use that money to buy new things from.. ugh.. _Dinnerbone_... at the enchantment table in the center. There are seven other arenas where the other gods are starting those games. There are fifty players in each arena, four hundred players in total, and only twenty-five players will make it through from each arena to move onto the next minigame. Do I make myself clear?" **he finished as we all nodded rapidly. **"To make it through you must get a good amount of kills, and stay alive. Well. As it seems it is time, the games will start in ten minutes. Talk to your friends or, what ever blah blah blah" **and with that he put the microphone down and started to talk with Notch.

I looked to my right. I saw a boy around my age with a white shirt, a red checkered jacket, denim jeans, beige sleeves, red shoes, hazel eyes, and brown hair. "Is that really..." I murmured. I shook my head "No it can't be can it?" I cleared my head of the thought, and looked to my left. The person next to me was the same boy from before, with the golden light! He turned his head towards me, his eyes widening at me.

"You're the! Oh um... uh you first.. umm..." we both said in unison. The next two minutes was an awkward silence. _Really awkward silence_. I decided to break that silence by speaking up.

"So uh... I saw you at the mountains..." I mumbled. "Uh, yeah..." he replied. This was going no where at all...

"So I guess the light meant that we got sent here..." he told him. "Yeah I guess so..." Crap crap crap this isn't working!

"So have you been here before?" he asked me. His voice was smooth. Oh good he's talking.

"No," I said shaking my head "This is my first time too. I never thought I would be sent here.. What about you... er... um..." I had no idea what his name was! "Sorry I forgot. My name's Aaron! What's yours?" he asked me, after answering. Crap I didn't want to tell him my real name! "Erm... My name's Diamondzcraft, but you can call me Diamondz..." I told him.

"Oh wow, I've never met anyone with such a strange and unique name!" he said smiling. I frowned a bit. He thinks my name's weird... Maybe he should just call me "strange name" then...

"Oh no! Strange in a good way! In a good way! I'm serious I just wasn't thinking!" holding his hands out in front of him, touching the glass of the tube he was in. I sighed an "ok" and lent my back on the tube.

"Oh right, I forgot to answer your real question. Well, no, I've never been picked before, but me and my friends used to make up our own versions of Survival games, but we didn't kill each other of course!" he told me. I nodded slowly.

"So, Diamondz. Would you like to ally with me? Even if we don't make it through to the next minigame?" he asked me, making me feel shocked. He wants to ally with me, he wants to ally with me, he wants to ally with me?!

"I w-w-would yes um yea-yeah l-love yes to um..." I stammered, my words making no sense at all. I heard an amused chuckle.

"Just nod for yes, and shake your head for no Ok?" he told me, asking me the question again. I nodded rapidly in return. As I was about to speak, I heard a loud HONK and my head hit the front of my glass tube, bruising my head which was now unfortunately swollen in pain.

"**It seems to be time we start the game, so as always... LET THE GAMES, BEGIN!" **Herobrine suddenly yelled into a loud speaker. Our tubes were suddenly released from their suspension in mid-air, plummeting to the ground. Many girls screamed, while I remained calm, pushing my hands to the side of the tube. The tubes entered the ground, leaving enough height to scramble out of. When I thought I would never get out of the tube, I felt someone grab my hands, and pull me out.

I was stunned to see Aaron standing there smirking at me. "What are you smirking at me for?" I asked pouting. "I never thought someone like you would have so much trouble getting out of the tube" he said laughing a little.

"Douche..." I scowled, kicking him lightly in the balls. "Ow!" he cried out clutching his privates. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at me. "That was for laughing at me." I said to him as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. He rolled his eyes, and as if one que, an Iron sword, a bow, a backpack of arrows, leather boots and leggings, and an iron chest plate and helmet was given to us. I looked up to see Notch flying above us smirking.

"See ya later love biiiirds!" and with that he flew away. I blushed deep red like an apple, Aaron did too. I growled at Notch.

"Get back here you stinking little bastard! Take back what you said! Take it back, take it back, take it BACK!" I yelled my lungs out.

"Hmmm... How about... NOPE!" he laughed before flying around to give other people their weapons. "I'm gonna rip his lungs out if it's the _first_ thing I do..." I growled. I felt a hand land on my shoulder lightly. I turned around to see Aaron smiling weakly, a light blush still on his face. He shook his head slowly at me.

"Just leave it..." he mumbled "But- Just leave it" he said a little firmly. "The mobs will be spawning soon and we'll need to get some kills so we're not kicked out. You want to move onto the next round don't you?" he asked me. I stood there in silence for a moment, before nodding determinedly.

"Yeah! We're gonna move onto the next round, if Notch likes it or NOT!" I cried. He smiled and chuckled. Holding his hand out for a fist-bump.

"Let's do dis!" we cried, our fists colliding.

* * *

Herobrine's POV

Notch walked into our dark, pitch black room.

"Oh, Herobrine it's WONDERFUL! We already have a future couple in arena one! Just talking about it makes me excited! Diamondz, and Aaron, sitting in an Oak tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g- OUCH!" he cried as I slapped across the face.

"Notch your so immature... I don't think you've matured yet..." I mumbled. "But your violent!" he complained

"Yes, and being violent means I have matured..." I growled. "WELL I'LL BE VIOLENT THEN! SEE WATCH- OOOOH A KITTYYY!" he cried, going over to pat the Ocelot that had somehow made it into our room. I sighed deeply. _When will he ever grow up?_ I thought to myself.

"But Notch, aren't you the least bit concerned about the evil "thing"?" I asked him. He stopped petting the cat immediately, and sat down in a chair, his personality changing completely.

"Yes, that..." he muttered. "It would only be easier if we knew which one of the players was the evil one...". "Well, won't the evil one have killed a lot of people?" I asked him. "Hmm yes but we will have to wait until one of the ones where people can die..." he murmured. I nodded in agreement.

"Who did we tell about the evil again?" he asked me. I sighed. "Diamondz, Aaron, Bella, Loretta, Brock, Kat, Tori, uuuuh... I forgot the other three..." I muttered. Notch slowly nodded at me. "Well I'm sure they'll come to mind later." he assured me.

We both left our seats, waiting for the days to come, then I actually thought about it. _Were Diamondz and Aaron really becoming attached to each other?_

* * *

**FINALLY FIRST CHAPTER DONE! This was eight pages so I hope you enjoy! BTW I'm having an OC competition, I need three OCS but they wont appear until later in this story, OK now, READ ON YOU PIE FLAVORED PIE FANFICTIONEERS!**

**P.S did you get the reference thingy?**

**OC form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Enemy or Ally: (come on I need at least ONE enemy, but I don't want all of them to be enemies :P)**

**Traits:**

**Other:**

**If you win i will PM you when it's time for a minigame with classes in it so you can pick OK I've said enough, so once again, READ ON YOU PIE FLAVORED PIE FANFICTIONEERS! DIAMONDZ, OUTA!**


	2. Chris

**Hey guys, I would just like to give a big thank you to yoshiboshi123 for helping me with this chapter! I had writers block and had NO idea what to do D: He gave me an idea of what do to for this chapter so you can THANK HIM! OH and a few OC messages! ONE! I have already picked first place for the OC comp so, there's only TWO spots left, who will COME SECOND AND THIRD?! TWO! If you fear you have missed your chance to submit an OC, do not fear, BECAUSE YOU STILL CAN! So get yo fingers tapping, mouse clicking, and your mouths ready to eat pie! Time for le outro! Youtubers I am in love with: B- HOLY SHIT THAT'S NOT THE OUTRO!Crap crap crap! (searches through a bunch of pages) Oh here it is! READ ON YOU BANANA CAKE FANFICTIONEERS!**

I headed up the large, snow covered mountain, towards my house, I had kept Vic waiting long enough... With my diamond pick on my shoulder, I dragged my body, which felt the need to devour some food, up the snowy mountain. If it wasn't for this armor, I would have died of frost-bite! I examined my iron armor carefully. I would need some more leggings soon, and a some new booties. As I was about to reach the top of the monstrous mountain, I scented the smell of grilling pork chops. This attracted me to go back to the house faster.

I scrambled up the mountain, my pickaxe now clinging helplessly to one of the straps for my belt, which I didn't, and never will have.

The house was clearly in sight now, of course, because it was right in front of me. I could see Vic working inside through one of the glass panes we had set, just for decoration and to see what's outside I guess... He sees me walking up to the house, and being the smiley, happy person he is, he smiles, waves, and comes out of the house to greet me.

"Hey bro!" he says cheerfully, holding his fist out for a fist bump. I chuckle and 'fist bump him'. He studied my face carefully before smirking. "Dude I can read yo face! You got diamonds from the mine, come on don't hide it from me! How many did you get? An odd amount? I hope so because I can get most of them!" he said playfully.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't get all jumpy.. I got eight diamonds today so you can have four." I told him, waving two of the diamonds in front of his head. The look in his eyes, it made him look hypnotized because the jewels were in front of him. I plopped my bag down onto the ground, and saw a piece of paper in there? I decided not to show it to Vic because I know he can sometimes be a little sticky beak, and there was writing on the paper, so _that_ wouldn't end well. I grabbed the six other diamonds and handed them to Vic. I remember he said he needed new boots.

"Go make us some booties, I'll be in there in a second, I just need to have a look at something, kay?" I said to him quickly.

"Oh so NOW you believe that there's a house with a girl living in it? Jeez Aaron that took you a long time to believe..." he said to me rolling his eyes.

"Dude there is _no one_ living down there, I'm telling you dude your seeing things." I told him. I didn't know why he thought a girl lived down there. _Probably just looking for a girl friend..._ The voice in my head says.

"Just go make us the boots man..." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes, and walked away mumbling things to himself.

"I'm freakin' telling ya, there's a girl... living in a freakin' house down there... at the bottom... of the freakin' mountain..." he cursed.

I ignored his childish behavior, and slowly pulled the paper out of my bag. My bag was full of dust, and I was surprised the piece of paper is in tip-top condition. As I read what it said, I was shocked, to find out _I_ had been chosen! It said...

_Dear Aaron of Minecraftia_

_Land: The Sky Territories_

_Travel Code: ..._

_Aaron, you and three hundred and ninety-nine other Minecraftians have been specially selected, to be apart of the next, __**Competition of Skill, Intelligence, and Strength**__. As you read this we are selecting more and more Minecraftians to be apart of this competition. You will want to train hard, for we are not just doing plain old Survival Games. There will be strong competitors, many will befriend you, others will betray you, and some... Will make you their Number one worst enemy. _

_Aaron we have only chosen ten Minecraftians to know this, but someone, or should we say __**something**__, will be in this competition, and it is made of pure evil, many lives will be lost here, not just because of self defense and survival, but also because of this... thing... You have been warned, start traing as soon as you finish reading this. We wish you much luck Aaron, and know, you will need it. May what ever lie ahead of you, lead to safety. _

_Yours sincerely- _

_Notch_

_Herobrine_

_Dinnerbone._

This was absolutely shocking! This was so out of the blue! Why would they pick me to be in the competition? I felt like shaking it off and going up to Vic and telling him about it and being like, "Welp, it was kind of nice knowin' ya man, but you know, I'm probably gonna die before I can even get a stone sword... So um uh.. Yeah I guess this is goodbye...?" But I couldn't do that. I would sound like I hate him! But he needed to know, no matter what.

I was about to go and tell Vic, but then suddenly, pain shot through my head, I fell to my knees, and screamed in pain, my voice echoing through the mountains. I heard the door slam open, rapid footsteps run towards me, and saw Vic fall to his knees, skidding to a hault, and looking at me with worriness in his eyes. He grabbed my shoulders tightly, and started to shake them back and forth violently.

"Aaron? Aaron? Oh my god! Aaron are you OK? Aaron speak to me dude! AARON!" he yelled, shaking my shoulders more violently, causing pain to flood through my arms. I stopped clutching my head, grabbed his arms, and threw them to the side. Vic looked shocked at my action, but I didn't care at all. The pain was slowly edging away, with Vic still looking shocked.

"No, I'm not Okay," I growled. "and why the hell did you shake me so violently it really hurt!" I added.

"I-I'm sorry dude... I-it's just I was r-really worried about you..." his bottom lip started to tremble, so I guess if I stayed mad at him he would cry..

"Um... Uh.. Sorry for getting mad at you bro.. I um.. yeah sorry..." I apologized. I didn't really know how to apologize to a big softie. "Look um... I have something to tell you.. I got this note in my bag and-" I was cut off by a loud scream, down under the mountain.

"Holy god! What the hell was that?!" Vic exclaimed.

"I have no- AAAAH CRAP!" I yelled. I tightly shut my eyes closed, my head was starting to spin again, but this time I felt it sting, as if a spider had bitten into my head.

Even with my eyes shut, I still felt the dizziness. The pain was terrible, like a million villagers were pulling at my hair, which Vic said could "stun the ladies", but I didn't really care. When I thought I was going to pass out, I finally gathered up enough courage to open my eyes, and I was shocked at what I saw.

I was surrounded by a beautiful, dazzling golden dome. It wasn't massive, it was small, about four spider lengths away in every direction. I had a strong feeling this had to do with the games, I had to tell Vic now.

"Okay Vic listen," I said to him. He still looked stunned by the fact I was trapped in the golden dome (sorry guys can't call it budder or butter :P If you want to see it called that, read my skydoesminecraft fanfiction.). "I got a note from Notch, Herobrine, and Dinnerbone, and it said I would be apart of the games this year, which I guess are starting now, and is the reason for the bubble." I was speaking quickly. "And I know I won't survive the Survival Games, so, I think this is the last I'll see of you.." it was hard to tell him this, but I knew I had to do it.

"Wait wait- WHAT?!" he exclaimed. I turned my head to the right, and I saw another bubble, but this one was silver. I felt like I needed to check it out. I pulled an enderpearl out of my pocket, and Vic found out what I was doing.

"Wait Aaron what are you-" he looked down the mountain, saw the bubble, and looked at my hand. "Oh no, Aaron, please don't do it!" he pleaded, and I somehow remained calm.

I ignored the pain I was in and got ready to throw the pearl.

"I'm sorry Vic, but I have to go. I'll see you later," but then I remembered: this is the Survival Games we're talking about. I am not going to make it out alive. "but I'm not going to make it through, I just know it. So, I guess I won't see you again bro.. Goodbye." I finished sadly.

"Aaron no!" he wailed. But it was too late. I had already thrown the enderpearl down to the silver bubble.

"See you bro.." I whispered, just before the enderpearl hit the ground.

What surprised me the most when I landed? There really was a girl, and a house, at the bottom of the mountain.

The girl was fairly short, and skinny. She had long brown hair, covering her ears. She had light colored skin, and a black T-shirt on. Most of the T-shirt was covered by a white, unzipped jacket, lined with red in certain places. There was gray and white, creeper-styled headphones on top of her head. Her pants were denim shorts, with chains circled around them, making her look like a tomboy. Her shoes were red and white, no fanciness added to them at all.

She coughed up a small amount of blood, before looking me in the eyes, and falling to the ground, coughing up more blood as she did.

"Are you-" I started, before I cried out in pain. I had forgotten about most of the pain I was feeling, but now it was back, and worse then before. The girl cried out in pain as well, trying hard not to show any weakness.

In no time at all, she fell to the ground beside my legs. I was starting to feel so dizzy, I couldn't support my weight any longer. I fell to the ground beside the girl, as strange, purple light surrounded us. The last thing I heard before passing out, was a scream from the top of the mountain yelling,

"AAAAAROOON!"

* * *

Now you can finally find out (or guess) who the other man next to Diamondz at the beginning was!

I slowly carried my pile of logs to our "mansion" as Jerome liked to call it, although it was a hut/cabin thing.

I had recently been given a slip of paper, saying I would be in the next Competition of Skill, Intelligence, and Strength. I was partly hoping Jerome received it too, because then I would constantly hear him say "We're gonna win the Hunger Games!", it was as if he was saying it right now...

"We're gonna win the Hunger Games!" I heard a voice yell. My logs flew out of my hands, and I looked up to see Jerome standing there, with a wide grin on his face.

"Do you always have to do that?" I asked him, rolling my eyes. "Yep." he answered still grinning. I rolled my eyes once more, before picking up my logs. I only just realized I was in front of our house. That was fast I thought.

"I'll be up in the second level of the mansion, makin' us some more BUCCA AXES!" he cried excitedly. He dashed up the cabin, and I could tell he tripped over again by the loud thump, that echoed through the house. I heard the song, Where Them Mobs At, start to play. Listening to his CD again.. I thought. The annoying thing was, he was singing to it, and playing it really loudly.

I sighed and placed my logs down, and as soon as I did, my head started to feel numb, and I was becoming dizzy. I gripped my head, and the dizziness stopped. Only for five minutes... The dizziness started again. Why was I feeling so dizzy? Did one of the logs hit me in the head and am I only now starting to feel unconscious?

"Jer-" I was cut off by a loud coughing fit. Oh no, I'm coughing again, and that is not a good thing. My throat was now stinging, too much coughing has been something that has happened to me for a few years now. I guess they were kind of like asthma attacks but not as bad. Once I finished coughing, I immediately knew what I needed. The coughing cure. It was something Jerome made for me when I started getting the coughing fits. It was a healing potion, mixed with the tiniest amount of moisture from slime balls so it was thick. We also added sugar to it, so it was still sweet after adding the slime balls. If the potion wasn't thick enough, we would add a small amount of gun powder to fix that. We would mix together with a stick afterwards. The potion would usually heal my throat's pain.

I felt dizzy still, and crawling to the door was difficult. Once I finally reached it, I couldn't reach the door knob. I needed to call out for Jerome.

"Jerome!" I wailed. He kept singing, so I called out again. "Jerooome!" I wailed a little louder, but that just made things worse. I started coughing again. Oh no this isn't good! No reply.

The dizziness turned into a head ache. My head was stinging now, and I was having trouble breathing.

Blue light flashed out of my body, leaving my body inside, what seemed to be a blue dome.

The song changed to "Nights" by Zexyzek, sung by Lindee Link, but Jerome wasn't singing it. I heard him scream, and then a "What the frik?! What the hell's going on!"

"Jerome!" I cried, concerned about my friend. Suddenly, the blue light around me turned purple. Moments later I heard Jerome scream again. What's going on up there?

The pain was unbearable now. I fully collapsed to the ground, the purple light entering my body. I cried out in pain, and only just saw Jerome's head appear out of the window. He looked weak, I wonder why?

"M-Mitch?" he stammered. But that was all I saw, before my hole world went white.

* * *

Now an OC's POV!

I almost threw up as I read my letter. I was going to be apart of the Games for the year! But I don't have many friends! And all of them have already been to the games, and that means I won't have any allies in the games, and everyone's gonna hate me, and gang up on me, because they're gonna be in a team! Curse my shyness..

And what about this great evil? What if it comes for me? What is it goes for other people and I can't save them? Never mind that, I might as well get training.

As I was about to pull out my bow and arrows, my eye lids suddenly felt heavy, and my vision was now blurred. I was nauseous? How could I be nauseous? I slowly looked around, being careful not to whip my head too fast and cause pain in my head.

Nothing that could have caused the dizziness was in sight. This was strange. I slowly shut my eyes, and concentrated my mind. They snapped open, and as I had hoped, my vision was now clear, and I didn't feel dizzy or sleepy.

But that didn't last long

Thunder boomed overhead, and I felt nauseous again, but this time, it came with a free sample of pain. Yay... It stabbed at my mind like a dagger, just dying to get free from inside my blocky skull.

Suddenly, a green light flowed out of my chest- wait what? I was engulfed by a hemisphere of light (A 3D semi circle).

The dazzling light seemed to flow like water, as if it was dancing under the moon, having a party, that only the ancient stars know of. The stars seemed to join in, and as they moved, it seemed as if time and space itself were moving at a quickened pace. As they did, I became more dizzy, as I thought my consciousness was going to be drained, my green light, snapped to purple, freeing me of my "trance".

This was not a normal occurrence, unless...

The games. The games were starting now I knew it! But I'm not ready for the games...

I quickly got out my bow and arrows, getting ready to shoot the dome, but then I thought about it.

The games, will be a chance to prove my self to others, and maybe, I won't be so shy around other people anymore. Maybe I can even make some friends!

I dropped my bow, and my quiver of arrows. Why shouldn't I go to the games? Because you might die, duh! The voice in my head said. Good point, I thought. But I go to the Aether after that, and it's said the Aether can be fun, because you live there, don't suffer, and you can live like you were still alive. That shut the voice in my head up a for a little while. But what if you go to the Nether? It retorts.

"And what have I done so bad, that I will be sent to the Nether?" I actually said aloud this time. The voice was silent.

Suddenly, the pain increased, and I fell to my knees, my head begging to explode. Come on Chris, if you try really hard, you can break the dome, and you won't have to go to the games... Its voice was calm, yet menacing and deceiving at the same time.

"Shut up..." I mumbled. What? It hissed, as if someone just said "no" to an overreacting teenage girl.

"I said shut up, are you deaf?" I growled, some strands from my spiky black hair falling in front of my face. The voice was quiet for a few seconds, before throwing in the towel.

Fine Chris, go to the games, kill yourself, get no friends, save no one, getting killed by the evil thing! I don't care anymore, I was trying to help you, and what do I get? Nothing. I will not help you, ever. Again. With that, it was quiet. That was the first time I had the weird "conscience voice thing", and I'm glad I won't be getting it again.

The pain started to take over, my head was spinning, and aching. My arms and legs suddenly felt numb, I could barely move. The purple light was now flowing into my eyes, which were forced open, and unshutable. I put a small smile on my face, and said.

"I'm going to the games..." then, I passed out, falling onto the cold grass, dreaming of what would happen in the games.

(Just in case you were wondering, Chris is a MALE! M-A-L-E! Happy? Ok, continue reading!

* * *

"**Ten, nine, eight,"** I heard Herobrine's voice in the microphone. "What's that?" I asked Aaron. "I think it's counting down to the mobs spawning. Quick, go back to back." "**Five, four.."** I nodded to him. Our backs smashed together painfully, before we moved forward a little to give eachother more space. **"Three. Two... One. Spawn!"** Herobrine cried.

Lightning clashed around us, leaves flooding the area around us. Hostile mobs erupted from the ground, their eyes showed their pure hatred of Minecraftia. By the way they stared at us... the way they held their swords, it proved it. The souls, that they once were, were no more. There were zombies; those who were eaten alive, and had their brains pulled out of their bodies. There were skeletons; those who were murdered, and skinned to the bone- literally. Surprisingly, there were no spiders, enderman, or zombie pigmen yet (yes I know those last two are primitive mobs.)

Aaron and I were thinking the same thing. We separated, running off to kill the un-dead that stood before us. For some reason, this felt like the perfect time to do a BlackStar impression (from soul eater)

"I am BlackStar!" I yelled, scaling the walls without using my hands, jumping into the air above the mobs. "And I am here to assassinate you all! YAHOOO!" I cried stabbing my iron sword into the head of a skeleton, swinging my legs around to knock a zombie or two off balance. I quickly thrust my sword out of the skeleton's lifeless head. I quickly pulled out my bow, while jumping into the air. I did small, weak shots, so it would rain arrows on the mobs. In no time, all that was left was a small amount of smoke, marking the mobs were dead, and bones and flesh to add to it.

Suddenly, I was tackled from behind, sending me falling to the ground. I landed with an _oomf. _

"Holy moo cow!" I yelled, turning my head, to see a zombie lying square on top of me. "Get off me you filthy bastard!" I cried, pushing me body off of the ground, sending the stunned zombie falling onto its back.

There was a long choking sound, and my sword now lay in there zombie's chest. I slowly pulled it out, and even though it was dead- wait it was already dead... umm which means it was undead... so it was re-dead?- I hoped that caused more pain. The mob soon vanished into thick smoke.

"Crap!" I heard an annoyed gasp behind me, only to see Aaron fighting off a hoard of zombies. I bent my arm back, holding my sword in only my right hand. I half glided half jumped through the air, the sharp, pointed, murderous sword aiming for the center of the zombie's chest. As two zombies with purple, yes, purple shirts were about to bash their fists into Aaron's head, my sword went through the zombie in between them, like water rushing out of a bottle, startling the two other zombies.

I was caught off guard, as the zombie slid off my sword, I realized I was heading for one of the walls in the arena.

"Shit!" I cried. My body turned 180 degrees , so my back was now facing the ground. I had been gliding for long enough, so, my body decided to STOP! My back scraped on the ground painfully. Even with the armor, the jacket and the shirt, my back was still hurting. I couldn't move my body. I groaned as I failed to struggle to sit up. Pain shot through my back as soon as I arched it upwards. I slumped back down, just lying there, facing the roof of the arena. _Well at least this way the mobs won't get attracted to me..._ I thought.

It suddenly became hard to breathe, and my breathing became heavy gasps.

When I thought all hope was lost, I felt non-sharp glass shatter on my face, and liquid pour all over my body. My eyes were screwed shut, when the glass collided with my face. I finally decided to open them, and saw dark, pink water on my body. Who could have thrown a splash potion of instant health at me? I know there was only a few medical related classes, and by a few I mean two.

I glanced behind me, only to see short, black, spiky hair, and a white shirt with a picture of a Yoshi eating an apple, disappear into the shadows.

"Hey, wait!" I called out. "What's your name? Thanks for helping me! Umm... Hello?" no reply.

"Anyone?" I questioned. "Anyone at all?" still, no reply. I huffed in annoyance and stood up. I heard heavy panting behind me, and saw Aaron running towards me, his face red from probably running so much.

"Diamondz, Diamondz! Are you ok?" he asked quickly, through heavy breathes. I slowly nodded while brushing the dust off my pants. " I saw someone throw a potion of healing at you! Do you know who it was?" he asked me. I slowly shook my head, he looked disappointed, but smiled afterwards. "Well at least your ok..." he sighed.

We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. I kind of hoping mobs would come and disturb us but the thirty second preparation period had started soo... nope... Finally, Aaron decided to break the silence.

"So do you think we should split up so we can get more kills?" he asked me. I hesitated. What if one of us got attacked by another hoard of mobs again? I very slowly shook my head. I didn't want to risk anything.

"Please Diamondz!" he begged. "You know you want to do it. You do want us both to get to the next game right?" he asked. But it was true. I did want us to go to the next game. Anyway, it will be a good experience for us if we ever get separated.

"Fine..." I mumbled. He pumped his fist in the air and bit his lip.

"Thanks Diamondz! See you later!" he called as he ran off into the distance.

"Let's get this over with..." I groaned, as I ran up to a pack of un-expecting zombies.

* * *

The time in the game had gone by very quickly, we were already at wave 25, and we were rarely getting blazes, slimes, and magma cubes.

By this time I had already purchased a diamond chestplate and helmet, some new iron boots, and some iron leggings. I had met a few people on the way, but the only things we said were, "Thanks," and "I'm fine, I don't need your help," or "I hope you didn't do that just to get more kills," well, at least _they_ said that. I was getting worried, I needed to find Aaron. We were getting _lots_ of Argo mobs and Argo Soldiers now, and mobs like, blazes, and enderman, and spiders were even getting _their_ own armor. I mean, how can mobs like _those ones_ even wear any armor? I shook it off and decided to kill more mobs.

As I turned the corner, I saw an _army_ of zombies, and argo zombies, staring directly at me.

"Oh crap," I murmured as I turned around and broke into a run to the other wall, only to find _another_ army, looking straight at me.

"Not good," I trembled. I ran back to where I was before, but the first army had caught up to me, and so had the second one.

"Where are all the mobs?" I heard a voice shout from the other side of the arena.

"I don't know, I can barely find any! Hey guys, do you know anyone who's been kill stealing?" another voice asked/shouted. Murmurs of question rose upon the crowds of people on the other side of the arena. I only wish they knew about the trouble I was in.

But I _needed_ to get away from these armies which were now joining together. I slowly backed away, but the zombies saw me.

I scanned each zombie, as I backed away from the army, which was just waiting to eat my flesh. I held my sword out in front of me, trying to look intimidating. They didn't care though, all they were think was: kill kill... feast feast... murder murder... They were surrounding me, I was hopeless. Even skeletons and Argo skeletons were joining the army. As one of the zombies reached out for my arm, I swiftly jumped backwards, which lead to my back colliding with the wall of the dome.

"No, not like this... please not like this..." I whimpered as they closed in on me. One of the Argo skeletons barged through the group, staring at me with hatred in his eyes. It brang its bow upwards, aiming an arrow in between my eyes. Two zombies grabbed my arms, but not biting them, just holding onto them. Tightly. I was about to try and struggle free, when the skeleton spoke, yes spoke.

"Struggle, move, or cry out for help, and I shoot..." it growled. I started trembling in fear. Was this really the end? Why, oh why did I allow Aaron and I to separate to get more kills? "She's moving.." growled a zombie. I felt my body get pushed to the ground, my face colliding painfully to the stone on the ground. I cried out in pain, as I coughed up bright, red blood. I lifted my head up, to see the skeleton release his arrow, which was now, heading for my head.

I screwed my eyes shut, bracing for the pain, but, I heard the arrow collide with metal. I looked up, and saw a boy around my age, with short, black, spiky hair, and brown eyes. He also had a white shirt with a picture of Yoshi eating an apple, and brown shorts with sporty tennis shoes.

It was the boy who threw the potion at me.

The hilt of his diamond sword was centimeters away from my face, and there was a scratch where the arrow had hit.

"Move kid, or I'll have to kill you as well..." the skeleton growled. "And I don't like to kill kids..." he added.

"Then why did you try to kill me?" I blurted out. Oops shouldn't have said that...

"Because if I kill a kid then I can upgrade to the next leve- oh why am I even telling you this, you wouldn't get it, might as well kill you now." he sighed. As he was about to let go of his arrow, the boy kicked the bow out of his hands, and literally, _punched his head off_.

The other mobs didn't even take that as a warning sign, they still charged on to attack the boy.

Pffft, like they standed a chance.

There was a line of five zombies. He ran his sword neatly in a straight line across their necks. They boy ran up the wall, crouching on top of it, and head-shot many of the mobs, and few stood left standing. The next seven monsters got shot in the heart, the next two got knocked out by running into each other. Just one more left, and I could tell, this one was going to have a slow, and painful death.

The boy jumped off the wall, and pulled his diamond sword out, which was suddenly enchanted. The purple glow illuminating off it was a clear sign. He tackled the zombie to the ground, his shoulders pinned down using his knees. He put his sword next to the zombie's neck, and slowly, very slowly, slid it to the right. The zombie made high-pitched groaning noises, and chokes from suffocation.

Fireworks boomed and crackled around us, the reds and greens and blues and purples, made our skin glow.

"**Well done Minecraftians! You have successfully completed wave 25! You now have a one minute preparation period instead of a thirty second one! You will find out why in a moment..."** Herobrine's voice suddenly sounded over the microphone.

I turned to the boy, who immediately faced away from me when he saw my eyes.

"Um.. hi.. Thanks for saving me back there, I really appreciate it.." I quietly told him. He faced the ground. "Um... Are you ok?" I asked him. He started rolling a pebble from gravel on the ground. I frowned.

"What's your name? Please, answer me..." I said. He mumbled something, in a very quiet voice. "I'm sorry but I couldn't hear you..." I told him. His voice was quiet again this time, but he was loud enough for me to hear to him.

"M-m-my name's C-c-c-chris. P-please don't thank me. L-listen. I-I'm very shy around most people who aren't my friends, b-but I'm still a very serious person. R-really!" he stammered. I was surprised at how shy this boy was- I mean Chris. Yet he was so talented at fighting, and how serious he could be.

"I-I have to go n-now.." he turned to race off, but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait." I said to him. "Would you like to ally with me, and my friend Aaron?" I asked him, sounding slightly hopeful at the same time.

"I-I don't kn-know. I-I mean I'm really shy and I might get in the way of things..." he murmured. "No, no it will be fine, really, please Chris, will you ally with us?" I asked again.

I saw a shine in his brown eyes, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"If that's the way you put it, then sure!" I held my hand out to him. He was about to shake it, when Herobrine spoke into the microphone.

"**Ok everyone! The reason we gave you extra time is because of the next wave! In this wave, you will be... Fighting. The. Wither. And it starts in Five, Four, Three, Two, One... SPAWN!" **

**How was that peoples! I'd like to thank yoshiboshi123 for the help, once again, and thanks for the OC! And sorry if he was a little OOC... btw guys this is your LAST chance to submit an OC ok? Well, READ ON YOU PIZZA PIE COVERED FANFICTIONEERS!**

**DIAMONDZ, OUTA!**


	3. More Than Just a Wither

**Ok guys, first, might I just say, I DID get PERMISSION from Fullmoonflygon to do this SO DON'T FLAME ME! Open up my best friend (youtube, duh), and search up, Pokemon Black & White – Final N Battle (Extended), the video will be by the youtuber, "thetonegeek". Open it up, but don't play it yet, I will tell you when you can. Sorry guys, this was the only decent song I could find! If you know any other songs, feel free to play them instead.**

**Sup to the world, it's Diamondz, and I'm here with the new chapter for Evil Lurks Within These Games! From now on (if anything exciting or AWESOME SAUCE happens in the chapter,) I will do a preview for the it at the start. Btw, SCHOOL HOLIDAYS ARE UP! Maybe I should've used my first week more wisely... crap... Well im rambling, so,**

**READ ON YOU VANILLA PANCAKE COVERED FANFICTIONEERS!**

**DIAMONDZ, OUTA!**

* * *

_I gasped, and stared down at her helpless body in shock. How could this happen to her? I ran to her side, which Chris was already at. _

"_Is she dead?" I whispered, looking directly at her face, which was growing paler each minute. He lightly grabbed her wrist and closed his eyes. _

"_Yes, she's alive but..." he hesitated and nodded towards her chest. (No, they're not being perverts, just to let you know -.-) My hands flew up between my eyes, and on my nose and mouth as I gasped in horror. Her black shirt, was torn badly everywhere – especially her chest. And on her chest, there was a deep, black – yeah I said black – gash, covered in blood. _

"_How can she still be alive?" I whispered as I withdrew my shaking hands from my face._

"_She's a strong person Aaron... I've seen her fight... It would take a thousand creepers to take her down," he replyed sadly, "but it seems the Wither, is almost as equivalent in strength to a thousand creepers." he added. _

_I swallowed hard, and a lump appeared in my throat.  
_

"_Is she going to make it?" my voice cracked as I stared at the gash in horror._

"_We can only hope Aaron... We can only hope..." _

**Well that was a big-ish preview... NO MORE FOR YOU!**

* * *

I froze as Herobrine said the name, "Wither."

"D-Diamondz are you ok?" Chris asked, waving his hands in front of my face. My body started to shake rapidly, and I dropped my sword, which landed with a loud CLANG on the stone surface beneath us.

I can remember, that there is three Withers in Minecraftia, and when one died, it would respawn without the cuts or bruises that it gained in battle, but injuries that I guess I should say... Aren't visible as soon as you see it... remain.

I can remember my fight with the Wither, as if I was still battling it.

When I first spawned the Wither, I didn't really... "understand" it... This is what happened...

When I was spawning it, I made the mistake of building on top of it. When it spawned, and was getting its health, I assumed something was wrong. So, when it was regening I tried to weird things to it, because I thought what it was doing wasn't normal. When it finished spawning, I was still on top of it, so I guess you know what happened _then_...

If a spectator was watching the scene, it would have looked like a giant three-headed... thing, flying around in broad daylight, shooting mini heads everywhere, with a young girl hugging the biggest and main head for dear life!

I knew that I needed to stop it _somehow_. My sword was in its sheath, but if one of my hands let go then I would fly off of the Wither and it would eat me alive. I just had to grip on tighter.

I gripped the Wither's cheeks, which cause it to erupt in rage. It thrashed its head around furiously, trying to pry my stubborn body off of its head. My hands kept a firm grip, but my feet hadn't dug in hard enough and the lower half of my body had been hanging off helplessly.

The Wither stopped for a small moment to gain back his senses. I used this time wisely, and planted my feet on one of the bones on the Wither's head. But, my right foot lost its footing, and slipped underneath the bone, and only then did I realize that was its jaw bone.

I don't think he really liked that... I twisted around in rage, and he, and his two other heads, shot mini heads at the sky. They traveled to the back of the Wither, and were coming straight towards me. Oh, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I planted my feet harder, but I didn't think that was enough to keep me there. I planted them in harder, and harder. Harder... harder... harder... _snap_. The loud sickening noise was heard over the racket. The heads that were flying towards me fell to the ground, exploding on sudden contact.

The two smaller heads on the Wither, faced the main one, and shrieked in horror. I looked at the Withers face and... oops... I had planted my feet in just a _little_ bit _too_ hard... One side of the Wither's jaw bone was painfully facing upwards, and the other downwards. I had given the thing a crooked jaw... My feet were hanging downwards so I decided to put them on the jaw again.

Shit, bad idea.

The Wither furiously span around ten times, and I was flown off, and my back hit a mountain. I was blacked out for three days, and when I awoke, I was shocked to see the Wither about to eat me, but when it met my eyes, it turned around and flew off into the horizon, leaving a trail of mouth blood behind. I had a feeling I would be seeing that thing again.

I was right.

"Ondz..? Diamondz? Diamondz the Wither's about to be released from its spawn cage! Diamondz are you with us?" Chris' voice snapped me back to reality. I looked up at the center, and sure enough, above Dinnerbone's head, was a cage, with a Wither floating in side it.

Oh great...

I had hoped we would be saying "hi, sorry, but if you don't mind, we're going to kill you, can we make an agreement. Ok good, just sign here.. and here and – oh right you don't have hands... Never mind!" to a different Wither today, but it just_ had_ to be the one with the Crooked jaw. It scanned each contender hungrily, and when it saw me, it smiled a vicious smile, as if saying.

"Hello nice to meet you! Have we met before, because I'm sure we have.. Hmm.. Oh yeah, your the girl who gave me this crooked jaw. Would you mind if I kill you? I know, it's very sudden and all, but it won't take long, I promise. Hehe, now time to feast."

"Hahahahaha! Look! That Wither's got a crooked jaw! Hahahahaha!" I heard this guy say. The Wither was now glaring daggers at me. As far as I know, the Wither goes for the latest person who hit it.

"**Sorry everyone, we were experiencing technical difficulties. Ok, Mr. Wither. Three, to the two, to the one, to the GET OUT OF THE FREAKING CAGE!"** Notch suddenly cried. Some girls screamed when the cage door flew open, and the Wither swiftly flew into the air, scanning everyone, probably trying to find me. As much as I didn't want the Wither to see me, I resisted the urge to hide behind Chris. Actually, now that I think about it, where's Aaron?

The Wither saw me, grinned, and flew towards us. I pulled out my bow, and pulled the arrow back towards me. But before I could shoot,

_Thwack... thwack... thwik!_

Two arrows hit the wall behind us, while the third hit the Wither in the back of the head. The Wither turned around in rage, and flew towards the source of the arrows. Thank god, someone shot the Wither!

"That's the Wither you fought, isn't it?" Chris suddenly asked me, not turning to face me. "You were the one who gave it the broken jaw, weren't you?" I was shocked. How did he know that?

"H-how did you know t-that?" I stuttered.

"It's easy to tell. The way he looked at you. You're his enemy now," he said quietly, pulling his arrow back, and shooting the Wither with it. "you need to watch out." he added.

I pursed my lips. He was right. If I wanted to make it to the next mini-game, let alone the next round, I'd have to be careful, whilst also fighting the Wither.

"Yeah," I muttered. "guess I'll have to..."

I pulled my arrow back, and closed one of my eyes. I tracked the Wither's movement. Most of the shots were coming in from the other opposite side of the arena, and the Wither wasn't really moving around that much. Wait for it... Wait for it...

_Thwick!_

My arrow wedged in the Wither's back. It turned around to face me in rage, all six of its eyes were red with hatred. Everyone stopped. They didn't shoot their arrows. They didn't even run up to the middle to hit the Wither with their swords. They just stood there. The Wither growled at me, and all three heads shot mini heads at us. I couldn't move. As much as I tried, I just couldn't. And by the presence next to me, I'm guessing Chris couldn't either.

When I thought we were about to get a face full of pain, I heard someone yell at us.

"DUCK!" they yelled. Me and Chris, then got tackled by someone. We flew through the air, and then scraped our backs on the stone painfully. A person, who I guessed tackled us, was lying on top of me.

"Get the hell of me!" I hissed, kicking them in the balls. (They're not a girl so stahp complaining.) They groaned and rolled off me, clutching they're "things". The Wither was looking around puzzled, but continued to fight the other people when someone shot an arrow at it.

I tried to sit up, but failed to do so, and fell back to the ground. I saw Chris walk in front of me, and he held his hand out. I grabbed it, and he helped me struggle off the ground.

"Thanks." I mumbled, and turned to see who I kicked in the balls.

"What the hell Aaron?" I scowled at him, as he got up.

"Look, if I wasn't there, you and – who ever this kid is – would have been killed." he snapped. "Anyway who is this kid?" he asked. I frowned at him.

"For your information, Chris is eighteen, and we're only fifteen. So stop calling him kid!" I snapped at him in a pissed tone.

"Chris, Aaron. Aaron, Chris." I introduced them, still in a pissed tone. Aaron blushed out of embarrassment, and held his hand out to Chris.

"Uuh... Sorry dude, I wasn't trying to be mean, uh.." he trailed off.

"I-i-i-i-it's o-o-k-k-kay." Chris stammered, shaking Aaron's hand, while his was shaking as well. I walked up to Aaron and whispered in his ear, telling him about Chris' shyness. He nodded slowly. We were about to go on, when Chris walked up to me.

"Diamondz, um, could you tell us how you broke the Wither's jaw, just so we can be careful of what to look out for?" Chris mumbled. I sighed an plopped down in front of the two boys and told them the hole story.

* * *

Chris' POV.

Aaron sat forward, and was intrigued by the story. I decided I would think about the Wither's hatred on Diamondz, and how it would affect the circumstances.

I thought about it, and I think if Diamondz were to hit the Wither, he would get more furious than he would if just anyone attacked them. And seeing we're friends on Diamondz, he would get slightly more annoyed at us as well, but most anger would be put towards Diamondz.

Surprisingly, the story only took two minutes, and the Wither had only lost two HP.

"Okay, me and Chris will go forward and attack the Wither from underneath, and Diamondz will stay behind, and basically, do nothing." Aaron decided after our conversation.

"No!" Diamondz protested. "I wanna fight!" I rubbed my forehead and turned to face her.

"You've had a really bad experience with the Wither, and it's too dangerous to go fight it." I said calmly.

"Pleeeeaaasssee.." she begged, pouting and doing puppy dog eyes.

"No." Aaron and I said unison. She huffed and folded her arms. Aaron and I chuckled, and sneaked off towards the middle.

We both agreed, that Aaron would attack the Wither close up with his diamond sword, and I would stay just a bit further back and shoot the Wither with my bow. As we were about to approach the Wither, Aaron froze in his tracks and didn't move. I opened my mouth to speak, but Aaron shushed me.

"Do you hear that? Can you? Listen." he instructed me. I closed my eyes, and put aside the sounds of arrows, Wither affects, screaming, lightning saying someone died, and the chatter of the people. I could only hear the Wither shooting heads, apart from the rest.

"All I can hear is the With-" I was cut off. "Exactly," he said. "but look at our Wither." he said with a nod towards the dangerous beast. I looked at it. Nothing was abnormal, apart from the jaw, but then it hit me. I could hear the shooting of the heads, but the Wither wasn't shooting any.

"But how-" I asked dumbstruck. "I don't kno-" Aaron was about to reply but his eyes widened when he turned around. "One arena must be missing a Wither." he said. "Chris turn around, turn around now!" he urged me. I slowly moved my head to follow Aaron's gaze.

On the other side of the wall, was another Wither – yes another one – and it was shooting heads at the dome's wall. Oh yeah, and the wall was almost completely demolished, and Diamondz was sitting right in front of it, unaware of it. Wait what?!

"Diamondz, run!" Aaron and I screamed. Diamondz sat up, and looked at us puzzled. She was about to stand, but the Wither had burst through, and was looking at Diamondz, in a way I would look at a Pig's breathe cafe buffet. She spun around alarmed, and almost screamed her lungs out. She dropped her arrows, and ran for life around the maze-like dome, with Wither No.2 hot on her heels.

"**Everybody evacuate! I repeat evacuate! This is **_**not**_** apart of the game! Evacuate immediately! This is an order!"** Herobrine's voice rang over the loud speaker. **"Evacuate! Protect the love birds- AAH!"** Notch was cut off by Herobrine hitting him in the head with the microphone. **"Get out immediately!"** he shouted at us.

Aaron was frozen for a few moments, and then ran after Wither No.2, screaming "Diamondz!" every five seconds. Could he-? No he wouldn't. Right? As far as I know they've only known each other for a day or two.

Men, women, boys and girls, were rushing out of the arena, screaming and kissing the ground as they escaped. Only a few people stayed, including Aaron, Diamondz and me. Both Wither's were low on health, and the main one now finally had a chance to move around freely, and he, and the other Wither were now chasing Diamondz.

"Shit..." I muttered. I pulled out my bow, and aimed for the Wither which had the highest amount of health, so Diamondz and Aaron still had a chance. I let the sharp weapon go, and it logged into the Wither's main head. Some how, eleven hit points were taken off the Wither's HP. It now only had twenty-nine left, and I was prepared to fight alone, whether the other players liked it or not. I did a back flip in the air, and I shot one of the smaller Wither heads, and disturbingly, one of it's eyes came out.

_Twenty-five left... _I thought. The Wither was _really_ mad now. I doubt its eye is going to grow back. It charged forward for me when I was caught off guard. I yelped, as the Wither rammed into my body, and slammed my back into the wall, rubbing its head on my chest, pushing me in harder. I cried out in pain, and dropped my bow. I slid back onto the ground, and I was barely conscious. But then I remembered. I picked "Medic" for my class.

I weakly, and slowly reached into my bag. I finally felt the odd shape of glass on my fingers, and I could only hope it was the right potion. I pulled it out, and saw it was a potion of Instant Health. I smiled and thought, _Meh, it's just a potion_, and slammed the bottle on my face. The glass shattered, and my body was covered in the pink fluid now.

Power instantly surged through my body, and sprang up.

"You ready to fight fatty? Cause I sure as Nether am." I grinned wickedly. The Wither growled at me in anger. I clutched my sword in my hands and grinned.

"Three... two... one.. Let's do this." I said confidentially.

**(PLAY THAT GOD DAMN YOUTUBE VIDEO!) **

The Wither charged, and I sprang. It smashed its head into the wall, and I used that time and jumped on top of it. I smashed my foot into one of the smaller heads, and they all shrieked in rage. The Wither pulled its head out of the wall, and threw me onto the ground. My face collided with the stone, but it'll take more than that to take me down.

"**Evacuate now!"** Herobrine yelled, but I ignored him. I pushed myself up, and did a sudden flip in the air, and kicked the Wither in the back. It smirked and turned towards me. Nineteen HP left. The Wither puffed its cheeks, and a mini head flew out of his mouth, and was heading toward me. _I can do this_, I thought.

Ha, well I was wrong.

I ducked the head, and dived towards the ground. I jumped up, and grabbed the Wither by its rib cage. Yeah, that's where I went wrong. It flung me off, like I was a small ocelot, and I slammed into a argo zombie, decked out in diamond armor. It died, but for some reason, this armor was like, five hundred kilos. The armor was pilled up on top of me, and I couldn't move that well. Oh shit, this ain't good. It was about to shoot, _no, no, no_, but then, the craziest thing happened.

A shining diamond sword, shot through its stomach. It desinigrated into ashes, and behind it stood Dinnerbone.

**(STOP DAT GOD DAMN YOUTUBE VIDEO)**

"D-d-d-d-d-Dinnerbone?" I stammered, as he lifted the armor off of me.

He nodded, and I was suddenly teleported to Aaron, and he was staring at Diamondz in shock. I followed his gaze and gasped.

Diamondz was lying on the ground, just, lying there. But then, she got up, and she glared at the Wither in rage.

"You're gonna fucking pay for that!" she yelled. Suddenly, her body started to glow silver, and she looked as shocked as I did. The glow started to form a mini dome around her body, just like the one that surrounded me when I was sent to the games. It swirled around her, lightning clashed, and the mobs that were left fled the area. The Wither froze in shock and horror. I swear, I heard it cry "No!". It growled, and suddenly, a massive, black spike, rose from the front of its head. The Wither charged forward, went through the dome like jelly. The spike, went straight into her chest.

She gasped, but she somehow, somehow, shoved it out, and her body started to glow stronger.

"W-what's happening?!" she cried, as a white glow, swiftly flowed out of her body. I heard Aaron gasp, and we both went flying through the air, and I heard the clashed of lightning, signifying the round is over.

* * *

Aaron's POV

I awoke with a groan. I rubbed my head, which was now throbbing with pain.

"Uuuuh... Where am I?" I mumbled. Then I realized Chris wasn't here. I looked to m side and saw his bag.

After five minutes of boringness, I finally gathered enough power to sit up. I looked forward to see Diamondz lying on the ground.

Oh no...

"Aaron get over here now!" Chris yelled. I ran over to Diamondz's body.

Oh, my, god.

I gasped, and stared down at her helpless body in shock. How could this happen to her? I ran to her side, which Chris was already at.

"Is she dead?" I whispered, looking directly at her face, which was growing paler each minute. He lightly grabbed her wrist and closed his eyes.

"Yes, she's alive but..." he hesitated and nodded towards her chest. (No, they're not being perverts, just to let you know -.-) My hands flew up between my eyes, and on my nose and mouth as I gasped in horror. Her black shirt, was torn badly everywhere – especially her chest. And on her chest, there was a deep, black – yeah I said black – gash, covered in blood.

"How can she still be alive?" I whispered as I withdrew my shaking hands from my face.

"She's a strong person Aaron... I've seen her fight... It would take a thousand creepers to take her down," he replyed sadly, "but it seems the Wither, is almost as equivalent in strength to a thousand creepers." he added.

I swallowed hard, and a lump appeared in my throat.

"Is she going to make it?" my voice cracked as I stared at the gash in horror.

"We can only hope Aaron... We can only hope..."

"Wait." Chris said after a few minutes. He ran over to his bag, and pulled out a bunch of potions, and an empty potion bottle.

He grabbed some Nether wart, and he put in the bottle, adding water to it seconds after, but only a little bit.

I watched, as he mixed potions together, and poured parts of it into the bottle. I could only make out some of the potions. A potion of Instant Health, a potion of Regeneration, a potion of – is that a potion of invisibility? After a while he shoved the potion in my face. It was a black-ish, blue-ish, pink-ish color.

"Smell it." he ordered. I frowned at him. "I am not, smelling this stuff." I protested. He frowned and pulled out his diamond sword. "Smell it." he said again. I looked at the diamond sword, then at him, then at the bottle. I brang it up to my nose and gave it one quick whiff.

Hooooly, god.

I almost puked. I shoved the potion in Chris' hands, and put my hands in front of my nose.

"That's vile, man!" I cried. "Good," he nodded. "I made it right then. Ok hold her down." he said. I knew better than to question him, I just didn't know how to hold someone down.

I walked around her awkwardly, before sitting down beside her to hold her arms down. Chris looked at the position for a moment, before confirming it would be okay.

I held down her arms carefully, making sure not to touch her gash. Chris went to her side, and studied the wound carefully. He started to pour the potion on certain parts of the gash. From what I was guessing, I was no medical genius, but I think he was putting it on the most severe parts of the gash. After that, he put it on the rest of the wound, and on any badly damaged parts of her body.

"For some reason, she didn't thrash around like most people would..." Chris said. I slowly pulled my arms away from her body, and looked at her face. It was starting to get back its color, and her breathing was getting better. I looked at her face a little longer. Beautifu- no!

"Aaron," Chris said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like her?"

"No!" I snapped back. I swear I saw him smile a little.

I heard a weak grumble, and saw Diamondz sit up at her spot. She looked tired, and weak.

"Mmm.." she grumbled. "Where am I? what am I doing here – oh hey guys." she said, smiling weakly. I tried not to embrace her, cause you know... that'd be awkward.

"What happened?" she asked. Chris and I smiled at her. "That's a long story..." we said in unison. People were now walking back into the arena, and they were crowding us and asking Diamondz questions.

"Come on," Chris said finally, "I heard that after the Wither battle, we go to apartment like things, and we get to pick our own rooms. We better be quick, otherwise there won't be any apartments next to each other that we can take."

* * *

I nodded, and helped Diamondz up, and soon, we were heading towards the apartment blocks.

We were given our keys, that were for the rooms we requested. We hopped in the elevator, and danced to the elevator music. I know, you wouldn't dance to _normal_ elevator music, but you would with _this_ music.

"Diggin' a hole just one more time until I score this! Strike rich on diamonds, iron, gold, and build our decked out fortress. All we need, is just a bit of luck to not aboard this, running low, we, CAN'T AFFORD THIS!" we sang cheerfully. Even Chris joined in, seeing he was so shy.

Even when the elevator stopped, Diamondz kept on singing like her life depended on it. When she was about to get to the "sexy piggy" part, Herobrine walked in front of us.

"L-l-l-ord H-Herobrine! What brings y-you here?" Diamondz stammered, she almost sounded like Chris for a second.

"Boys, I would like to have a little talk with Diamondzcraft for a moment," he said, grabbing her hand, and starting to take her, where ever he was taking her. I stepped forward to follow when stopped. "alone." he finished, glaring at me. I stepped back, beside Chris, and watched as Herobrine took Diamondz through the many hallways in the apartment/hotel like place.

* * *

? POV

Damn, he told me my apartment would be around here, so where is it? I went through numerous hallways, but I still couldn't find my apartment. When I was about to give up, I heard talking coming in from one of the rooms, but it wasn't an apartment. It had a sign that said on the door,

**Grafeio Tou Theou**

I could tell that was Greek for "God's office." Wait, how did I know that? I heard an interesting conversation coming from inside, so I pressed my ear to the door. It's not eavesdropping! It's just curiosity.

"You have to stop!" a voice from inside said, that sounded an awful lot like Herobrine's voice.

"But there's nothing to stop! So you should stop telling me to st-" a feminine voice was cut off, by a loud _slap_, and the sound of someone falling onto the ground was heard. I could hear footsteps running across the room, and the same person yelled.

"YOU NEED TO STOP! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT GIRL!" I heard loud footsteps stomping across the ground. The feminine voice whimpered, and a new voice said.

"Brother, why don't you take her word? I can tell she's not lying. There's nothing to stop." he said calmly.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled. The new voice yelped, and the first voice said,

"You. Will. Stop!" he shouted. The girl's voice yelped, and I knew what ever was going on, had to be stopped.

I quickly turned the door nob, and stepped inside the room.

_What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! WHO IS IN DA ROOM? WHO JUST STEPPED INTO DA ROOM? WHO KNOWS?! (me knows) Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! **

**And I am proud to announce, second place, in the OC competition-thing is...**

**ChameliteTwiggyDraggsire, with their OC, Skylar Quinn a.k.a Twiggy! YOU ROCK MEH FEET OFF MEH LEGS! I am still deciding on third place. Sorry guys :P. NO THIS DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN SUBMIT AN OC! The competition-thing is over now, and I am picking third place now.**

**UUUUUHHHH do I have anything else to say? UUUUUUMMMM I WENT TO THE MOVIES TWO DAYS AGO?! AND IM GOING AGAIN?! idk. Well, I'M AWESOME! BUT YOU GUYS ARE AWESOMER! **

**READ ON, YOU AWESOME CAKE FANFICTIONEERS!**

**DIAMONDZ, OUTA!**


	4. PLZ READ ME I WONT EAT U PROMISE!

**Ok guys... I'm sure a lot of you have noticed my absence... So I'll tell you wuzzup.**

* * *

**About five or six weeks ago my computer stopped working when I was checking the minecraft Fanfiction archive. My dad had a look at it and he said it was broken... If it wasn't broken I would probably have uploaded two to three chapters, and we would be on the next mini game.**

**If you're wondering how I'm uploading this with a broken computer, I'm typing it up on my iPad. "THEN WHY AREN'T U TYPING UP TEH CHAPTERS THEN?!" you may be shouting at your screen like a lunatic who needs to go to the hospital (Jk, Jk). I can't type up any chapters because I lose focus easily when typing on the iPad. I find it hard, and my fingers get sore easily. I also try to make the chapters at least ten pages long, and I can't do it on the iPad because, like I said before, it's hard for me. **

**Anyway, onto the next point. I need some good music for the chapters, because I am going to include music in the chapters.**

**DISCLAMER: Fullmoonflygon used this in her story, and yes, I'm using it too. SO, I did NOT think up this idea myself, and from what I've seen, Fullmoonflygon made it up. And if you were wondering, I DID, get permission from her to do this. SO DON'T SUE ME!**

**So, if you have any ideas for action, sad, funny, suspenseful, crazy, music, etc, then please tell me and I will give you credit for the idea for the song in the chapter. BUT, you have to tell me who owns the song OKKK?! Okkk. **

**Next thingo! I've decided you can ask the characters questions :3 (see kiddies, I'm friendly!). BUT, there are rules to it. So here they are.**

**1- if you have an account, then PLEASE, PM me the questions! I want reviews to count as reviews!**

**2- if you are a guest, I want you to write a proper review WITH your question(s). **

**3- (follow up from 2) That does not mean do something like... "I liked the chapter. Hey Aaron do you want to marry Diamondz?" I won't accept that!**

**4- make sure the questions are appropriate! They must be suitable for children 12 years old and under. **

**Ok now that's out of the way, here is the last point! With the OCs, you can no longer send them. I am only making three exceptions, which is for three of my friends from school, who I'm letting post one OC each. **

**Ok guys, and about the fact I can't type up a REAL chapter on the iPad, I really hope you understand... And if you flame me then well... You haters are gonna hate... And I guess I'll be sending some hate back if you like :3 DON'T DIS THIS MISS!**

**Ok then, READ ON, YOU PHANTABULOUS FANFICTIONEERS!**

**DIAMONDZ OUTA!**

**P.S You can send the characters questions starting from...**

**NOW!**


End file.
